Samatoki Aohitsugi
Samatoki Aohitsugi (MC name "Mr.Hc") is a yakuza boss, former member of The Dirty Dawg and a current leader of MAD TRIGGER CREW. Profile A former member of The Dirty Dawg and the yakuza in charge of the turf in Yokohama. He has a perpetual frown on his face and is quick to start a fight if something displeases him, but he would never raise a hand against a woman. He even became a yakuza for his beloved little sister. He treasures the good luck charm she made for him. He and Ichiro Yamada, leader of the Ikebukuro Division, hate each other’s guts. Story Early Life Since childhood, Samatoki lived with his sister Nemu Aohitsugi, their mother and abusive father. Their mother wasn't able to take it anymore and murdered her husband and then killed herself, leaving her children all alone. Samatoki and Nemu started to leave on their own and Samatoki decided to join the Katengumi yakuza clan to be able to protect Nemu. Mad Comic Dialogue In the wake of the H era, Samatoki formed a rap team with Sasara Nurude, called Mad Comic Dialogue, in order to take control over the Ikebukuro Division. They cut a deal with Mozuku Shito to avoid the open gang war, however, Samatoki was informed that Naughty Busters started to reclaim the territories from them. After Naughty Busters defeated the Tobari brothers, Samatoki and Sasara decided to confront Ichiro Yamada and Kuko Harai. As they were too exhausted after a battle, Mozuku revealed that he tricked all of them and betrayed Naughty Busters to take the territories for himself. Mad Comic Dialogue and Naughty Busters decided to join their forces and defeated Mozuku, taking all of his territories. Samatoki noticed Ichiro's skills and offered him to join his crew and Ichiro replied that he needs some time to think about it. Later, Samatoki found out that Mozuku kidnapped his sister, to his utter horror. Samatoki rushed to the Ikebukuro Sunshine Plaza, as well as Ichiro who needed to save rescue his brothers. At the building, they were halted by the police but Jyuto Iruma allowed them to enter the building, in exchange for giving him extra credit for the rescue operation. Samatoki and Ichiro confronted Mozuku and Gencho Hosen before they were joined by Ramuda Amemura and Jakurai Jinguji, and together, they defeated Mozuku and rescued their loved ones. They were also approached by Ramuda who was determined to recruit Ichiro and Samatoki into his team. Later, Samatoki met with Sasara who suddenly told Samatoki that he is leaving the team and even attacked him. Samatoki was shocked and didn't even fight back, allowing him to leave. He later met Ichiro who was also left by Kuko, so he tried to comfort him and they decided to stick together. Eventually, they were slated to face off the Void Posse (Ramuda and Jakurai's team). Samatoki and Ichiro were able to properly fight them before Void Posse yielded. Jakurai spoke to Samatoki and Ichiro, asking them do they want to change the world and offered them to form a team together. Samatoki and Ichiro accepted his offer and together, they formed The Dirty Dawg. The Dirty Dawg Together The Dirty Dawg became the legendary rap team and became very close to each other. At one point, Samatoki and Ichiro found out that the Tobari brothers (who were no longer members of Samatoki's organization) spread in Shibuya to keep their illegal business moving. Together, The Dirty Dawg successfully took down the Tobari brothers and their subordinates. However, under unknown circumstances, The Dirty Dawg disbanded and friendship between Ichiro and Samatoki turned into a great hatred. TDD split their ways and Samatoki returned to Yokohama Division to run the Katengumi business in his turf. MAD TRIGGER CREW When Samatoki was on the hunt for the drug dealers in Yokohama, he found out that they captured Jyuto and were ready to kill him. Samatoki rescued Jyuto and together, they took the remaining dealers down. Samatoki was impressed by Jyuto's speech about his dream and offered Jyuto to form a team together. Jyuto accepted his offer and organized mutually beneficial cooperation with the Katengumi clan. Samatoki later found out that the Tobari brothers were still keeping their business in motion, so he found them and brutally beat them with his bare hands. However, he was apprehended by the police and drown in the jail, before Jyuto got him out. Jyuto took Samatoki to the forest near Yokohama harbor to recruit the third member for their team. Although Samatoki was skeptical about it, Jyuto assured him that ex-soldier with military-grade Hypnosis Mic prototype is a valuable addition for their team. They arrived at the forest to pick up Rio Mason Busujima, however, Samatoki immediately attacked him and emerged into a rap battle with him. Samatoki was impressed that Rio was able to withstand his attack and strike back very hard, however, they were interrupted by the bunch of thieves who wanted to steal Rio's microphone. Samatoki joined forces with Rio and Jyuto and together they defeated the thieves and Samatoki offered Rio to join their team as well. Rio accepted his offer and together, they formed MAD TRIGGER CREW to represent Yokohama. Prior to the first Division rap battle, Samatoki and Jyuto noticed that Rio was acting suspicious, so they followed him. They found out that Rio's former military squadmates were going to attack Chuuoku but Rio couldn't let them do it. Samatoki and Jyuto joined Rio and helped him to defeat Kubiki and his unit. First Rap Battle Upon their arrival at Chuuoku and a brief meeting with Matenrō, MAD TRIGGER CREW confronted Buster Bros!!!. Samatoki went ahead to confront Ichiro and even slandered his brothers, leading to their battle. However, the battle was halted by Ichijiku Kadenokoji, so Rio had to grab Samatoki and take him inside to avoid any other troubles. During the Division rap battle, Samatoki and MAD TRIGGER CREW took the victory and defeated Buster Bros!!!, however, they couldn't win against Matenro. However, Samatoki was grateful to Jyuto and Rio and thanked them for being in his team. Later, Samatoki and Ichiro were called by Jakurai who wanted to discuss the rap battles. To their confusion, Jakurai informed them that Sasara and Kuko were observing the battle as well and also asked them to be careful of Ramuda. Before he could talk about it further, they had to leave, so MAD TRIGGER CREW returned to Chuuoku. Grasshopper Traffic Due to the enormous traffic of the Grasshopper drug in Yokohama Division, Taiko Katen tasked Samatoki with taking down the dealers, as the drugs were prohibited in their turf. Samatoki joined forces with Jyuto, who also needed to dispose of the drugs and Rio, and together they arrived at the container yard to bust the big transaction. However, they suddenly spotted Fling Posse with some suspicious cases. As Gentaro Yumeno refused to show Jyuto the cases, he assumed that they were drug dealers and immediately attacked them. Samatoki had to fight Ramuda and was able to withstand his attacks, however, Zannen Tobari used the Hypnosis Canceller to disable their mics and ordered his subordinates to restrain all of them. Zannen revealed that he was working with Hitaki Tsumabira from Chuuoku to get rid of the Division rap teams for her amusement. Zannen told them how they were supporting the Grasshopper traffic and manipulated Dice Arisugawa to bring his team to the place as well. However, before Hitaki could do anything with them, she was halted by Ichijiku who was enraged by Hitaki's insubordination. Ichijiku took Hitaki down and enabled the teams' microphones again, leaving them to deal with the Tobari brothers and their subordinates. With the Tobari brothers defeated, Jyuto acknowledged Rio and Samatoki that the drug traffic should seize without them. Chuuoku Intervention After Samatoki took down the robber who threatened a little girl to escape, he was visited by Rio who found some important information about Chuuoku. Rio told him that Chuuoku officials didn't organize the mass production of the Cancellers due to the fear of leaks. However, he also uncovered that Chuuoku maintained the production of Hypnosis Mics outside of Chuuoku, despite the high-level security in the area. Samatoki and Rio concluded that if they could find a third party, they might be able to cause damage to Chuuoku's business. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of a group of Chuuoku's officials who arrived to arrest Samatoki. To his utter shock, Nemu revealed herself as the Vice Chief of the Chuooku International Affairs who arrived with the arrest warrant on Samatoki for unsanctioned use of Hypnosis Mic. Nemu told Samatoki that Chuuoku is creating a new world without wars and violence and that new world doesn't need men, like Samatoki, saying that she's embarrassed by having him as a family member. Devastated, Samatoki allowed Chuuoku officials to take him, however, they were stopped by Jyuto and Rio who convinced Samatoki not to surrender and fight back. Samatoki noticed that Nemu wasn't wearing their family bracelets from their mother and guessed that Nemu isn't acting like herself. MAD TRIGGER CREW confronted Chuuoku officials and Nemu suddenly remembered her true self only to return to her previous state and withdraw because of Ichijiku's order. Samatoki told Nemu that he'll always be her brother despite how she's slandering or attacking him, although Nemu ignored her words. Samatoki thanked Jyuto and Rio for their help before he was approached by Ramuda who suddenly told him that he used the ultimate Hypnosis Mic to mind-hack Nemu and force her to go against him. Relationships Nemu Aohitsugi : Samatoki's little sister, 6 years his junior. He is very protective of her due to their abusive upbringing and joined the yakuza for her sake, despite her being concerned about his violent nature. However, since Nemu joined Chuuoku because of Ramuda's influence, she turned against Samatoki and even wanted to take him into custody, only to be stopped by Rio and Jyuto. Sasara Nurude : Samatoki's previous teammate in Mad Comic Dialogue. Despite Samatoki being irritated by Sasara's jokes, he was able to consider him as a friend before they had a fight. Ichiro Yamada : Samatoki's previous teammate in The Dirty Dawg. At their first fight, Samatoki noticed Ichiro's strength while Ichiro deeply respected Samatoki and used to look to him. However, after the disbandment of TDD, their friendship turned into strong hatred. While Ichiro claimes that he can't follow Samatoki's ideals, Samatoki's calling him a hypocrite and blames him for doing something terrible to his little sister. Ramuda Amemura : Samatoki's previous teammate in The Dirty Dawg. Ramuda is cheerful and playful towards Samatoki, much to his utter dismay. Ramuda ignores all personal boundaries Samatoki may have in order to keep up his childish persona. Jakurai Jinguji : Samatoki's previous teammate in The Dirty Dawg. Samatoki and Jakurai mutually respect each other, before and after the disbandment of TDD. Jyuto Iruma : Samatoki's teammate in MAD TRIGGER CREW. Being a corrupt police officer, Jyuto is in mutually beneficial cooperation with the Katengumi clan and Samatoki in person. Jyuto is irritated by Samatoki's actions, as he usually plays the role of the voice of reason for him, but he respects Samatoki nonetheless. Rio Mason Busujima : Samatoki's teammate in MAD TRIGGER CREW. At first, they both were hostile to each other but then they decided to join forces and become a team. Samatoki respects Rio's strength but he's a bit terrified by his cooking, although he keeps eating it as he doesn't want to disappoint Rio. Trivia *His quote, "Life is not fair", is widely misattributed to Bill Gates. The full quote is "Life is not fair – get used to it.” Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mad Trigger Crew Category:The Dirty Dawg